


Sasha is a huge shipper

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Val is best girl and best bean, so I wanted to write somehting sweet and special for her





	Sasha is a huge shipper

Hitch carried a huge bag full of Lush items: massage bars, solid shampoos, bath bombs (one called “sex bomb” she bought for Jean and Marlowe made the bowl cutted ravenette blush like no tomorrow). She bought them for Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner and all her other friends.  
At first she only bought them when it was their birthday, but lately she was bringing them more and more often, which led to some jokes  
“How much money are you making?”  
“Do you steal our blood at night and try to make it up by buying us this stuff?”  
“Guys, guys, we all know the answer, if we think about it for a moment”  
Everyone looked at Mikasa with interest, while she smiled like a shark  
“There’s probably some cute girl working at Lush”  
Hitch blushed, which was uncommon of her, and tried to speak but there was a general uuuuhhhhh from the group, and they spent the entire evening trying to know her name or how she looked like, without success.  
Some weeks after, Sasha asked her to go with her somewhere, and when Hitch saw where she was going, she blushed like crazy  
“Sasha, what are we doing here?”  
“The massage bar you bought for me and Connie has been doing miracles, I need to buy a new one, and Jean asked me to buy them a new sex bomb if I came here for the massage bar”, this didn’t surprise Hitch: Jean and Sasha told each other everything, literally, so it wasn’t like she didn’texpect them to talk about their sexual lives in a very detailed manner.  
They walked in, and Hitch couldn’t help herself but smile when she saw the young girl at the cashier, with long, light brown hair and bright eyes, with her name tag saying “Valentine”. Sasha noticed but said nothing, being busy letting the employees rubbing a new kind of massage bar on her arms, both of them smelled great and she finished buying both, and then she walked over to the bath bombs, but the sex bomb wasn’t available at the moment, so she called Jean to ask him which one he wanted instead.  
During all this, the line at the cashier ended, and Hitch approached the petite cashier  
“Hi…”  
“Hey, here she is, my favourite costumer! Where have you been lately?”  
“My friends are slow to finish these products, ahah, I’ll have to tell them to hurry up a bit”  
Valentine laughed warmly “Please do, I can’t spend other weeks without you” she winked at Hitch, who was about to ask if she was serious or not, when Sasha, always the perfect timing, came around with two massage bars and two bath bombs in her arms, putting them on the cashier  
“Hi! I’m Sasha, a friend of Hitch’s”  
“Hi! So I take you liked the items”  
“Oh yeah, so much! Thank god Hitch thinks you’re cute, so she keeps coming here and buying stuff for her friends”  
Hitch wanted to dig a hole in the ground and jump out in China! What was passing through Sasha’s mind? It was all over like with Jean and Marlowe, they didn’t speak to each other in shame for weeks when she told Marlowe that she heard Jean saying his name in the shower. Afterwards they got together, but still….  
In her shame, she didn’t notice that Valentine was smiling brightly at her, and, feeling her distress, wrote her number on a piece of paper, sliding it in front of Hitch.  
When the brunette saw it, her eyes shot open and she looked over at Valentine, who wrote “Val” under her number and reached over the cashier to kiss her on the cheek.  
Sasha laughed “A couple I can’t get together has yet to come to life!”  
“What about Armin and Mikasa?” asked Hitch, just to tease her, smiling back at Val  
“Ah! Check their Insta pics”


End file.
